


All That Still Needed To Be Said

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Altaïr and Malik had a system.





	All That Still Needed To Be Said

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I've been in a real kind of mood recently, and this got so badly stuck in my head that it woke me up in the middle of the night so I had to get it out, even if it's literally just pointless fluff (and I tend to be deeply unsatisfied with myself if I only write pointless fluff)

Altaïr and Malik had a system. Malik knew that Altaïr wasn’t overly fond of the day to day paperwork it took to run the Order, pouring over ledgers to organise provisions, keeping stock of weapons, horses, clothing; all of the mundane administration tasks that were necessary, but “no fun” as Altaïr put it. And because Malik had at some point accepted that it would be a waste of time to bully him into taking on more administrative work, he just dealt with it. On top of all the other tasks he had as Altaïr’s right hand, like arguing with the man over strategy and reviewing reports and trading barbs to make sure that he didn’t fall back into his arrogance.

But some things still needed Altaïr’s attention and so Malik made sure to sit him down at least once a month to work through everything that didn’t need his immediate attention. Altaïr still dragged his feet because he was contrary like that, but it was a compromise.

And so Altaïr found himself in Malik’s office after dinner to go through their monthly list. Malik had pushed him into the only chair, probably to make it harder for him to leave, while he leaned slightly against the table, explaining the numbers. Altaïr listened, he truly did, if only because he knew he’d never hear the end of it if he didn’t. But Malik was warm and solid at his side and it was just distracting enough that he didn’t even think about it when he moved his hand to rest on Malik’s hip.

Malik raised an eyebrow at him, but he kept talking and Altaïr made sure to ask the right questions at the right time even if this part of the work was far more boring than the actual day to day work out in the streets. There was something far more satisfying in seeing the result of the footwork, after gathering information and formulating a plan; than in trying to figure out how many weapons would need replacing and where they’d get the material to make those weapons. And even if Altaïr could keep the numbers straight and could follow Malik’s precise records, he was always glad when these meetings ended.

“I don’t know how you can do this every day,” he said when Malik was done and all the necessary decisions had been made.

“You’ve still got a lot to learn, Novice,” Malik replied, his lips curling around the words with a barely concealed smirk. “But it’s a matter of perspective really.”

“Perspective?”

“Yes.” Malik leaned more solidly against the table. “You see the field work, the strategizing, the planning, the information gathering. And sure that’s important to the mission. But I see the big picture as well. If there’s not enough iron, there’s not enough steel; if there’s not enough steel, there’s not enough weapons; and if there’s not enough weapons the Order can’t do its work properly. There is no kill without any of this. When we get the reports of successful missions I know it all started with this at some point.”

“I’ve never thought of it like that,” Altaïr admitted. “I know it’s important and it keeps everything going smoothly, but I have never thought it through as thoroughly.”

“Which is precisely why you have me.”

“You were always better than me at truly thinking things through, I just wasn’t always a good listener.”

Malik scoffed at that. “That is an understatement, but at least you learned.”

“I did.”

Altaïr leaned back in the chair and used the hand he still had on Malik’s hip to pull him in.

Malik cupped Altaïr’s cheek with his hand and leaned in to kiss him. They used to have a whole conversation following those statements and it hadn’t always been kind, but by now their kiss in all its familiarity said all that still needed to be said. 


End file.
